


Палочка для Северуса Снейпа

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Еще один повод для встречи





	Палочка для Северуса Снейпа

Это было очень досадно — найти подходящее дерево, увидеть нужную ветку, быстро срезать ее, но зацепиться метлой за сучок, замешкаться и дать искусать себя лукотрусам. Жившее в густой кроне семейство хранителей леса оказалось многочисленным и злобным. 

Гарри протирал укусы и царапины заживляющим бальзамом, внимательно слушал Олливандера и соглашался, что не стоит начинать работу раньше, чем затянутся все ранки. Каждый день он брал забинтованными руками необработанную ветку и мечтал. 

Гарри три года работал помощником Олливандера, на его счету было уже больше двух десятков замечательных, отлично работающих палочек, но так сильно он волновался впервые. Из этой ветки черного дерева нужно было сделать палочку для Северуса Снейпа.

Со Снейпом он сталкивался нечасто: поводов для этого было не так много. Иногда они натянуто здоровались в коридорах Мунго, все-таки прием у целителя ― неподходящее место для светских бесед. Иногда виделись в Министерстве, где молча стояли рядом и дежурно кивали всем подряд. Однажды Гарри встретил Снейпа во «Флориш и Блоттс». Там они одновременно взялись за одну книгу и так же одновременно выпустили ее из рук, отдавая друг другу. И пока улыбались — Снейп криво, а Гарри смущенно, — книга, отряхнувшись, влетела обратно на полку; ни один из них этого не заметил. 

Но больше всего было неловко за встречу у Фортескью. Гарри сам не понял, как предложил забредшему туда Снейпу мороженое, а Снейп, похоже, не понял, зачем согласился. Так они и стояли посреди кафе, не решаясь сесть за столик. Гарри глотал холодные куски, не чувствуя вкуса и боясь подавиться, а Снейп завороженно за ним наблюдал. А когда Гарри, забывшись, облизал ложечку, Снейп поставил мороженое, извинился и быстро вышел. Правда, через секунду вернулся, чтобы забрать забытую папку со стола, и, глядя в сторону, все-таки попрощался.

— До свидания, Поттер. Вы не торопитесь, горло заболит, — снова и снова музыкой звучали его слова. Если совсем начистоту, эта встреча стала спусковым крючком для самых смелых фантазий. 

Однажды Гарри видел сквозь стеклянную дверь лавки, как Снейп, поднявшись по ступеням, долго стоял на пороге и три раза подносил руку к двери. Но так и не толкнул ее ― развернулся и ушел. А Гарри остался за прилавком и остро чувствовал биение пульса везде: в ушах, в горле, в груди и даже в кончиках пальцев.

На следующий день Снейп все же зашел — влетел, сосредоточенный и хмурый. Его встретил сам Олливандер, а Гарри замер с надфилем в руке над липовой веткой и узнал, что Снейпу нужна новая палочка. Гарри три дня убеждал Олливандера доверить эту работу ему и добился разрешения.

Гарри и сам иногда заходил в аптеку Снейпа на другом конце Косого переулка. В последний раз ― за тем самым заживляющим бальзамом. Мгновения, когда Снейп, не справившись с порывом, схватил Гарри за израненные ладони и начал внимательно рассматривать порезы, были одними из самых счастливых в его жизни. Они стоили дороже всего. По сравнению с ними поиски черного дерева и нападение лукотрусов были сущей мелочью. 

Заживляющий бальзам помог, и уже через несколько дней Гарри взялся за работу. Обтачивая и шлифуя твердое дерево, он надеялся, что палочка превзойдет все, сделанное им ранее. Он вкладывал в работу не только свои умения, знания и пока не слишком большой опыт, но всего себя, свою душу. Подбирая сердцевину, вырезая узор на рукояти и покрывая палочку лаком, Гарри мечтал. Мечтал о разных глупостях. 

Чаще всего о том, что в миг, когда он будет отдавать палочку, все-таки решится и предложит Снейпу прогулку. В парк, кормить уток. Или что-нибудь менее глупое, например, просто бродить, шуршать листьями, разговаривать. Гарри мечтал, но знал, что опять ничего не скажет, и Снейп так же молча проверит палочку, положит галлеоны на прилавок и уйдет.

Так и получилось.

***  
Сидя в кресле у камина, Северус Снейп рассматривал новую палочку. Он взвешивал ее в руке, перекладывал из ладони в ладонь и улыбался. Он колдовал, и палочка, казалось, предугадывала его желания, отвечала мгновенно и точно. Слушалась так, словно становилась продолжением руки. Она была живая, теплая, сделанная с душой. Гарри сделал ее для него, для Северуса Снейпа.

Снейп отложил палочку и вздохнул. Ведь была же сегодня такая прекрасная возможность наконец поговорить и пригласить его куда-нибудь. Например, в парк. Просто ходить ― глупо, но можно было бы покормить уток. Возможно, если зайти будто бы за новым чехлом для палочки и застать Гарри одного, все-таки получится позвать его на прогулку?

Когда Снейп поднялся в спальню, то привычно положил палочку на тумбочку рядом с кроватью. Потом, подумав, переложил ее под подушку. А через минуту сунул туда же руку, нащупал рукоятку, потрогал и погладил ее, и только после этого закрыл глаза. Ему снилась прогулка в парке, шуршащие листья и утки.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Палочка для Северуса Снейпа"


End file.
